dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon Vs. Little Mac
Captain Falcon Vs. Little Mac is a What If? DBX made by Golden-Sans78. Description F-Zero Vs. Punch-Out!!! These two are fast, strong, and pack a serious punch! But which one takes the gold in the ring? Fight NO RESURCH! NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X! Location: A random gym. In the Gaming Gym of Training, Little Mac was training for a up-coming tournament. He's trained hard for weeks, and decided to take a break. That is, until the doors flew open. ???: Alright! A figure in what looked like racing gear walked in, looking around. Little Mac recognized him as Captain Falcon, a racer/Bounty Hunter from F-Zero. Mac decide to greet the Captain and gave him a handshake. Mac: Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Mac. Falcon: Ah! You mean Little Mac, right? The current champion of boxing? Mac: Um...yeah. Falcon: How about a little fight? Mac: Oh, sure! The two climbed in the ring and got into position, ready for battle! HERE WE GOOOO! FIGHT!!! Captian Falcon ran right at Mac and threw 3 quick punches, which Mac blocked. Mac then punched Falcon in the gut then uppercuted him. Falcon: Nice! Bet you can't avoid THIS, though! The Cap then jumped up into the air and did a flip, then punched the ground. Mac stumbled as he got hit over the head with Falcon's punch. Mac got back up and hit Falcon with a right hook. To Mac's suprise, however, Falcon started catching fire. Suddenly, Falcon started yelling: Falcon: FALCON... Mac looked at his fist and saw it was on fire. Falcon: ...PUNCH!!! Falcon unleashed a fast, firey punch that struck Mac in the gut. He was then sent flying, crashing into the ropes of the boxing arena. A random guy, spectating the fight, then ran over and started counting. "1...2...3..." Captain Falcon laughed and started taunting. Falcon: C'mon! Show me you moves! When the random guy said 7, however, Mac got back up right when Falcon was in the middle of a taunt and threw a punch at his face, sending Falcon stumbling back. Mac earned a single star. The Cap grinned and started to do another Falcon Punch, but was interupted by Mac upercutting him, giving Mac another star. Falcon then dashed forward, about to do a fiery overhead punch. Mac countered it and threw another punch at him, giving Mac the last star he needed. Mac: Nice punching skills...what do ya think of this one?! Mac then unleashed his most powerful attack: The 3-star punch. It hit Captain Falcon right in the face, knocking him out cold. Random guy: T.K.O! K.O!! After Captain Falcon woke up, he got up and shook Little Mac's hand. Falcon: Nice! You truly deserve the World Belt! Mac: Thanks! You where pretty good, too. With that, Captain Falcon left, and Mac continued training. DBX Results Winner: Little Mac! Loser: Captain Falcon... Next Time! Spongebob Vs. Aquaman Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:F-Zero Vs. Punch-Out!!! Themed battles Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant